1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a package structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a chip package structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of semiconductor package technology, the chips are protected by the package technology, such that the package technology could avoid the chips being moisturized, and enable the internal wire of the chips to be electrically connected to the wire of printed circuit board.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional package structure. The package structure 10 at least includes a die 11, a leadframe 12, several solder bumps 13 and a molding compound 14. The die 11 is electrically connected to the leadframe 12 through several solder bumps 13. The molding compound 14 is filled into the gap between the die 11 and the leadframe 12 by a mold press. The molding compound 14 encapsulates the die 11, the leadframe 12 and several solder bumps 13 for preventing the die 11 from being moisturized and oxidized or damaged.
The molding compound 14 can be injected into the gap between the die 11 and the leadframe 12 by a mold press or filled in the narrow gaps between the solder bumps 13 through fluid capillarity. If the gaps between the solder bumps 13 are too small, the molding compound 14 is unable to fill the gaps, so as to end up with failure in package process and reduce the yield rate. Besides, the die 11 is bonded with the leadframe 12, the solder bumps 13 may collapse, such that the molding compound 14 unable to fill the gaps.
As the heat generated by the die 11 during operation is dissipated through the solder bumps 13 only, the efficiency of dissipation is limited. Thus, the chip may be burnt easily and lifespan of the chip is shortened. Therefore, how to improve the conventional package structure and resolve the above problems has become an imminent issue to be resolved.